Justine Maway
Justine Maway 'is a character role-played by QueenofHell0 Background Justine Maway was born in (Redacted), but the exact town she is unsure of. Locked in a basement for most of her childhood, her wrists and ankles hold the scars of her captivity, years of wearing shackles having made her skin look calloused. As learned, from her earliest memory, she was beaten and starved…burned and cut by people she thought could be her parents. But she didn’t know. She didn’t know anything through her life but pain and fear till she was able to escape five short years ago. Her body still holds the massive scarring of her captivity through out her midsection and back, which she is hesitant about revealing to any but Jack. There was times she was temporarily sold to others, and those times she was allowed brief respites as the transfers she was able to get fresh air. Oh, those small sojourns….she would almost wish for them each time she lie on the floor, mixing with the wish for death to come for her. But the cries of other children eventually changed that. She couldn’t let others bear the burden she’d suffered for so long, so on one outing she was able to find something and hide it in the skin of her wrist. For she was not a stupid girl….just had bad luck. But not this time. This time, she was able to get out of the shackles and out of the cellar she was confined to before anyone noticed and (Redacted). She freed herself and multiple children, making sure they were taken care of secretly before running herself. Hiding, surviving the best she could..... She ran. She ran as far as she could. Everywhere she went (Redacted) (Redacted)(Redacted)(Redacted) (Redacted) When she reached Los Santos, she was almost out of options, out of her mind. Her independence had gotten her this far. But a man came into the ammunition shop while she pondered her moves. And he seemed a kindred spirit searching for a knife. So she gave him hers. He intrigued her so she kept an eye out for him and was not disappointed... She ran into him again later that night, and he protected her as she had never been protected. Helped her kill and let her be who she really was. And continued to do so night after night. She started to feel…something…that she had never felt. Feelings, as they were explained to her. She had feelings for this man. Jack. And she just happened to be lucky enough that he too cared for her. As he is currently the only human on the earth that she has any care for. Sure, she has acquaintances, some would call them friends. But, as she has told Jack, he is the only person she really, truly cares for. Would die for. Would kill for. And he understands this about her. This came to a conclusion on January 11, 2020 when her suspicions of Jack pulling away from her, and perhaps cheating on her came to a forfront and she jumped off a bridge and went into the ICU for a week. Her heart and body broken both figuratively and literally, having had her heart worked on by the local drs to repair it, she's emerged from the ICU to find the man she loves with another woman, that hes told others they were no longer together, and now that He and Daphne are engaged. To say the least she seems....colder...now than before. She has rarely been seen in public, but this may be due to the fact that people are saying she is now deceased. Why would she wish this to be the story? We wait and learn.... Justine is ominous, she enjoys stalking and stabbing. She was previously dating [[Jack Valentino|'Jack Valentino]], and she was a member of the now defunct [[The Collective|'The Collective']]. Mental Status Justine's mental status is questionable. At times she seems to be a normal girl with some mild self esteem issues. Other times it almost seems like she may or may not care about anything, including herself other than Jack. One observance made clear is that she does not like people that lie. This transgression could possibly place an individual on her list. What this list is for or consists of we are unsure....but it has been discussed several times between her and Jack, and sounds ominous. Another observance is any person/s getting near, touching or in any form being in to close of a proximity to Jack, especially women, and she grows highly agitated. As does she if she has gone too long without seeing him, and does not get any correspondence from him. It seems this lack of contact for extended period can be a catalyst to her heightened behavior. Our current assessment of her mental being is hard to pin down, as without one on one contact its tough to determine exact behavior patterns. It can be said though that when harmed significantly, she does become almost....frenzied, before reverting to a semblance of herself that in a lot of ways is a overly aware version of herself that seems to be created to protect the conscious mind. Memories of this aware version do not seem to be retained by the conscious version. As well, she is generally very cold and calculated in all things, except when it comes to Jack, or when in this aware version, and in these states we feel she is at a higher level of threat than normal. Our threat level has gone up upon her insistence that she stays listed as deceased. We are unsure what she has planned currently, but as her outward appearance has changed, we fear that the outcome may not be good. She may be spiraling or she maybe in complete control and just ready to cut all ties to anything that has made her feel. And for her, that would be to kill them. Until she is satisfied she no longer cares. We are....concerned. But still...we watch and wait. Assessment will continue.... Category:Female